The BIG Switcheroo
by shrimpee
Summary: Keroro has done something stupid...He has switched Natsumi and Giroro's bodies, and then something happened...


MY SECOND KERORO GUNSO FIC… IT'S QUITE STUPID, REALLY

Kgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkg

It was a fine, sunny morning, where Natsumi was busy preparing for her all-you-can-eat burrito scam. Giroro was in the garden, polishing his gun. Just as everything was so peaceful, and the smell of burned burrito filled the house, Keroro came, carrying a box, brandishing it right in front of Giroro.

"Announcing the arrival of the lord of the losers, Keroro," Giroro snapped.

"I'm no lord of the losers!" retorted Keroro.

"Shut up, you frog thing, or I'll boil your butt!" Natsumi shouted from the kitchen.

"See here, you monsters, this is my newest invention, the Switcheroo Machine Mach 945.12395! Brilliant, isn't it?"

Keroro opened the box, which contained a typewriter with radar attached to it. He typed in _NATSUMI SET TO GIRORO._ Giroro just scowled, and continued polishing his gun, even though it already shone like diamond. A startling light suddenly filled the whole house, and Giroro felt like being sucked off to somewhere. He then glimpsed Natsumi, looking harassed and disheveled, coming towards him. They where about to crash on to each other when they passed each other right through, as if they were made of gas. When everything went back to normal, Giroro and Natsumi were both on the floor, lying face down, apparently unconscious.

Then they jerked awake. In a moment they looked at each other, then both yelled at the same time.

"No, please, no…tell me we didn't switch bodies…I don't wanna be a gross alien frog who's obsessed with guns!" squealed Natsumi, only her voice came from the lips of Giroro.

"I'm a human! Oh the shame, the shame! This has greatly contaminated my honor and dignity! This has defiled my name, as a general! This is so embarrassing…," Giroro wailed his voice from Natsumi's mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! Where's that lousy frog? Come here, you stinky frog!" said Natsumi.

"I just had a bath two weeks ago!" yelled Keroro's voice from within the kitchen cupboard.

"You idiot!"

Natsumi, in Giroro's physique, grabbed open the door and exposed Keroro, cowering and shivering. There came the sound of fist colliding with guts, more cracking like fractured bones, and finally, a scream of agony, for Natsumi had just punched Keroro real hard in the eye.

"Reverse your machine, or else, I'll make you as a topping for my noodles at dinner!"

Keroro ran real fast as he went to his room, perhaps to work on a machine to reverse his machine's effect.

"In the meantime, sit still and don't move a muscle," shot Natsumi at Giroro.

"Why should I abide to your command?" answered Giroro coldly.

"Because I told you so, buster!" shouted Natsumi.

"Fine," said Giroro.

10 MINUTES LATER

"This is stupid, I can't reach anything from here," growled Natsumi.

"Now that I'm in a human body, this should be a good opportunity to inspect the human body and search for potential weak points," murmured Giroro.

In a split second a fist came flying and smacked Giroro's face. He toppled over and fell off his seat. When he stood up, his eyes were out of focus; he looked dizzy and dazed.

"Don't you dare touch any part of my body, bob!" squealed Natsumi, her eyes ablaze, breathing hard, like a rampaging rhino that's just about to charge a target. She looked mad and ready to kill.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! Can't you see I'm trying to regain my composure?" yelled Giroro.

"Shut it, buster," said Natsumi, calming down. "Just…don't touch my body."

"Fine," Giroro slouched.

He was about to stand up, when he toppled again because of imbalance. He crashed onto Natsumi, and then the seconds stretched into hours. Time seemed to freeze as their lips met, and, in an instant, they broke, breathing hard and looking scandalized. Giroro's face was blushing like a tomato, while Natsumi looked neutral, but only because her blush was invisible to her red skin. Then there was this awkward moment where nobody wanted to speak or look each other in the eye.

"I want my color back," Giroro said finally. "I can't look like a tomato face forever."

"Shut it, or I'll pulverize you," said Natsumi. "For once I like your color."

"Don't give me more reason to blush," hissed Giroro. "You're only a human, yet you're so complex and mystifying."

"I'm not complex. You're just too naïve to understand how I feel…Besides kissing a frog is really disgusting and gross."

"This feels weird…it was like kissing myself…and I agree with you, kissing a frog alien is gross."


End file.
